


Driving Me Crazy

by AbandonedPorg



Category: Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide
Genre: Driving, F/M, Lost In The Middle Of Nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedPorg/pseuds/AbandonedPorg
Summary: Ned and Moze go on a little road trip and encounter problems along the way. NOZE
Relationships: Ned Bigby/Jennifer "Moze" Mosely
Kudos: 2





	Driving Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I first published this story on FF.net in 2011 and now have decided to bring everything I have over here :) My writing back then was pretty embarrassing but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ hope you enjoy!

Ned had finally gotten his driver's license. He studied long and hard for the oral test. He made some mistakes (like two car crashes, four mailboxes disintegrated, three fences dented, one light pole knocked over, and making a little old lady very irritated ), but managed to get back on the road and try again. Moze didn't understand how he passed the test, knowing he basically destroyed a neighborhood. She also couldn't understand how they were late to the volley ball convention. Ned promised to take his girlfriend, Moze, to the city's volley ball convention after he got his license. They were running late because he almost forgot about it even though he kept reminding her constantly.

I can't believe this. Moze thought as she sent a death glare at Ned who was in the driver's seat. He dared not to look at her and kept his gaze at the road in front of him.

"We still have time." He said.

"The convention started at 9 am and it ends at 7 pm. Right now it's 4 o'clock!" the irritated Moze said.

"Don't worry my trusty, new, high tech GPS will get us there." He said as he patted the device. Moze sighed.

The center that was holding the convention was in the middle of nowhere and it was only going to be around for three days. This was the last day. One of Moze's favorite professional volley ball players was going to be there greeting and signing autographs; she wanted to be there to meet her. She kept thinking that they were never going to make it as she looked at the forest of trees that passed. There were not a lot of cars on the road right now. Only a few were able to be seen from a distance as the sun shone brightly upon them. All of a sudden, the GPS beeped and showed a picture of a red colored battery on the screen that indicated the battery was running low.

"Ned?" She asked sternly. His pupils expanded greatly as he stared at it in disbelief.

"Uhhh…" he uttered, unsure of what to say.

"You didn't charge it?" she yelled.

"You rushed me and I forgot!" he defended.

"Oh no! Don't put this on me! We all know whose fault this is." She told him.

"I'm sorry." Ned said softly.

The GPS then turned blank and Ned couldn't see the map anymore.

"Can't you plug it in to the cigarette lighter or something?" she asked.

"I don't have the cord with me." He replied. Moze just looked away with a scowl on her face.

"How are we supposed to get there if we don't even know where to go?"

"It's ok. When I bought the tickets online, it displayed the directions on there and I think I remember what they were."

"You better remember." Moze mumbled. "I waited weeks for this day."

"I know, don't worry. We'll get there." He assured.

Thirty minutes passed by. It felt more like hours to Moze. She was extremely bored, so she decided to touch up her makeup in the mirror. By now, Ned had no idea where he was going. He was freaking out in his mind trying to remember what the directions were. Since he was preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't see the large pothole in the road. The car jumped at least two feet in the air. Moze's lipstick was now streaked all across her cheek. The front right tire had busted from the hit. Ned had to pull over to the side of the road that was almost like a hill to check the damage. Moze checked herself in the mirror and growled. She turned to him and said,

"Look what you did!" Ned was frightened by her face and burst out laughing. Moze punch him in the arm and wiped the streak off.

Both of them got out of the car and checked the tire out. It was completely flat. Moze turned back and looked at the pothole.

"That is the biggest pothole in the world. How did you not see it?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't notice it. It's fine though, I will just get the spare from the trunk and we will be out of here." Moze groaned and followed him to the back of the car.

He opened the trunk with his key and searched for the equipment. He took out a jack to lift the car, a wrench, and the spare tire. He dropped the tire on the ground and it started to roll away. Moze noticed this and ran after it. Ned dropped everything and followed her. They caught up to it and brought it back to the car.

"Good thing we got it back." Ned said out of breath as Moze chuckled. He crouched down to change the tire as he noticed that the car was moving away from him. It was rolling down the other side of the hill!

"No!" He yelled.

Moze saw Ned run down the hill after the car as she kept the tire steady. Already out of breath, she left the tire where it was and went to chase after Ned. While running, she saw the tire pass her down the hill. Ned was now chasing after the car and the tire was chasing him.

Moze was able to see the car abruptly stop. Unlike Ned, unable to stop in time, he smashed into the front of the vehicle and fall to the ground. The tire that was coming down the hill hit a rock, sprang up and fell on Ned. Moze winced and ran over to her boyfriend.

"Oh my gosh, Ned! Are you okay?" she said as she knelt over him.

"Never better." He said dazed.

"Big dummy, you didn't park the car." She said as she helped him up.

"Ugh, my head hurts." He rubbed his forehead.

"It should hurt. You banged into the car head first I think." She laughed.

They decided to just replace the tire there and Ned made sure to put the parking brake.

He made his way over to the flat tire and knelt down. He took the jack and put in under the car. It raised the car enough to remove it as Ned began to unscrew the tire.

"Righty tighty, lefty loosey. Right?" Ned looked up at Moze.

"Uh, yah." Moze said. Ned nodded.

He got the tire completely off and put the new one in its place.

"Um, I have to raise the jack more I guess." Ned said to himself as he noticed that the tire needed more space to fit.

He put the tire in again and he still had to raise it up more. When he screwed it in and took off the jack, he noticed that the car looked a little lopsided. Actually, lopsided by a lot.

"Is the car supposed to look like that?" Moze asked. She asked as they stood in front of the car. It looked worse standing in that position.

"No." Ned simply said. "I think I bought the wrong size."

"Just a little bit." Moze said sarcastically.

"Let's go. That's the only spare I got so it will have to do."

"How am I supposed to get in? I literally have to climb up to my seat." She wondered.

"Just go through my side." So she went around and struggled to get in. She finally got to her seat and so did Ned. He almost had to look up to see her.

"I hope I don't get pulled over for this." Ned hoped.

"Ugh it's 4:45…" Moze moaned.

"We got time." Ned kept saying.

It was almost 5:30 pm and Ned still couldn't see any convention center nearby. Finally Moze asks,

"Do you know where we are going?"

"Sort of." He said nervously.

"What do you mean sort of?"

"I mean…no." he admitted.

"I knew it! You had no idea all this time! What were you planning to do if we couldn't find it?" she asked as she got more furious.

"I was hoping that we would see a gas station and ask for directions."

"I haven't seen any evidence of civilization in a long time, Ned. I don't think a gas station is coming up soon, unless some of the trees have gas pumps hidden in them." She said. Ned just stayed quiet as Moze folded her arms and turned back to the window.

Moze then heard a beeping and she turned back.

"What does that beeping light mean?"

"It means to check the engine."

"Why does it say that? Ned, why does it say that?" she started freaking out.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing." He said nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"Pshh, yeah. Of course." Ned lied. He knew something was wrong and he was getting more anxious.

A couple minutes later, the engine started to make funny noises.

"What's that sound?" Moze asked.

"I think it's the engine."

All of a sudden, the car starting lurching and slowing down considerably. Ned turned the wheels to the side to get on the side of the road. The car eventually halted to a stop as the engine died.

"I'll check it out." Ned said. He got out of the car and opened the hood. Moze stood next to him doubting he knew how to fix it. He put his hands on the grill and looked at all of the parts of the engine.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked.

"Well, for one thing, the car is very hot!" he lifted his hands from the car quickly.

"I'm just going to call a tow truck. Urghh…" she raised her phone up to get a signal.

Ned went back to the engine and looked inside. He thought he saw something that looked out of place and reached in to grab it. Moze still couldn't get a signal.

"Hey, you put the parking brake on right? I'm going to stand on the car to get a signal. I don't want to roll down the hill."

"Yes. Ha ha." He said blandly from under the hood. She then climbed onto the roof and raised her phone up.

Ned was by now taking parts off of the engine. When he accidently broke something, Moze asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing…" Ned replied. He tried to put it back but it wouldn't stay on.

"How's that tow truck coming along?" he asked nervously.

"I still—hey I got a signal!" she exclaimed.

"Great! Call them up."

A couple minutes later, Moze started yelling at the tow truck service people over the phone. She hung up and got off the car.

"What happened?" Ned said as he arose from under the hood. His shirt was covered in grease.

"Uhh… you got a little, um." She pointed to his shirt. "Anyways, the stupid tow truck company said that they will be here in an hour to an hour and a half! We won't make it to the convention!"

"Yes we will. We just have to flag down anyone who drives by for a ride."

"I haven't seen any cars pass by in a while Ned." She sighed. He went back under the hood.

She looked at the huge tire on the side and kicked it in frustration. The rod that was holding up the hood came loose and it fell on Ned's head.

"AHH! Get it off!" he yelled from the deep pits of the engine. Moze quickly rushed over and lifted the hood back up.

"Oh my head!" he said as he got out. Grease marks were on his face.

"I'm sorry, I kicked the tire and hood fell!"

"It's okay. I'm hard headed so I should be fine." He said groggily. Moze giggled as Ned sat on the car and rubbed his face.

"Thank goodness my phone is okay. I thought it broke." He took out his phone and looked over it. They then saw two lights heading towards them. They were lights from a car! Ned and Moze got into view and tried to get it to stop for them. But the vehicle made no effort to slow down. As the car passed by, the passenger threw his opened drink at Ned and said,

"Loser! Hahaha!" his voice trailed as the car sped off.

Ned was doused in coke all over. He just stood there with a blank look on his face.

"You okay?" Moze asked as she neared him.

"Yeah, but my phone isn't." he showed her his dripping device.

Moze sighed and went back to the car to grab the tickets just to see what could have been. The convention was going to end in an hour so she knew they wouldn't make it. She got the two tickets from the glove compartment and sat in the passenger seat. She stared at them sadly but then noticed something odd. The tickets said that they were for the day before! They traveled all this way for nothing! She couldn't believe it! Ned got the tickets for the wrong day!

That was the last straw.

She slammed the car door shut and it made Ned jump.

"You idiot!"

"What?"

"These tickets are not for today, they're for yesterday! You bought them for the wrong day!" she yelled. Ned took the tickets from her and looked for himself. He realized she was right and sighed deeply.

"Oh." He said

"We came out here for nothing! I can't believe you!" she said.

Ned just kept silent and listened to Moze. He thought he deserved her disappointment.

Moze turned from him and mumbled something to herself.

"I just…" Ned spoke up.

"What?" she turned back.

"I just…wanted to impress you." He said softly while looking at the ground. He walked over to the dusty edge of the road and sat down. He threw the wrench down and fell with a clank.

"Why can't I do anything right?" he asked himself.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Everything I did, I just wanted you to see that I wasn't just a big goof ball. You deserve ten times better than me." He explained while keeping his eyes on the pavement in front of him.

"Oh, Ned." She said and sat down next to him.

"I'm so sorry. I don't think you're a goof ball. And I don't care if you were because I love you anyways. Why do you think I chose to be with you?" She said.

"But, I messed everything up for you."

"I love you more than any volley ball convention. Things just were not going my way and I got upset. I'm sorry , Ned. It's the thought that you put into it is what counts."

He then put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Look at you! You're covered in grease, dirt, and coke!" she laughed.

"It's not too bad." He chuckled sarcastically.

"I guess we are just going to wait for the tow truck huh? That may take hours." Moze said.

They then saw bright lights coming towards them. They rose from their positions and stood in the middle of the road to catch their attention. As the lights came closer, it appeared to be a big, expensive looking trailer. There seemed to be a big picture on the side but it was too dark to see it. A man in a suit rolled down his window and asked if they needed a ride. They both said yes as someone came out of the side door. It was Moze's favorite volley ball player!

"Hey, you guys can hitch a ride with us." She said.

Moze gripped Ned's hand asking if this was a dream. They both hopped in the trailer and rode off. I guess getting lost wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
